


sealed with a kiss

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Long after the cameras are off and the New Year prayers have been made, Keito’s wrist still tingles.





	sealed with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for trope bingo (celebratory kiss).

Long after the cameras are off and the New Year prayers have been made, Keito’s wrist still tingles. It’s a nice feeling, making him roll his eyes at how his weirdo best friend had pressed his lips to Keito’s hand right there on stage in front of everyone, which was apparently broadcast on television since several of his university friends and his father had texted him about it. Always making with the fanservice, this group. If it’s not Yamada sandwiching himself between the only legal members of Sexy Zone or Chinen shamelessly yelling out Ohno’s name after they covered an Arashi song, it’s Yuuto kissing Keito’s wrist for absolutely no reason while the senpai were talking.

Hours later, he still feels it, and it seems to be much stronger than before. Maybe because it’s so late; probably because he’s a little drunk. BEST were so happy to have everyone in the group old enough to drink that they went a little overboard with the shots this year. Never mind that it’s the middle of the night, time doesn’t matter on New Year’s! And if Keito had thrown back more than he should have, well, he’s suddenly got a lot on his mind.

“For someone who was jumping around a couple hours ago, you’re rather subdued,” Hikaru says, coming out of nowhere to plop down next to Keito and sling an arm around him. It’s very close, but that’s nothing new. “Something on your mind?”

“Yuuto kissed me,” Keito blurts out, then widens his eyes at Hikaru’s giant grin. “On the wrist! On the wrist!”

“Which one?” Hikaru asks, like it matters, and Keito stares at him as he absently points at his right one.

Hikaru picks up the left one and promptly plants one on it, right over the pulse point, and Keito’s too incredulous to even try and snatch his hand away.

“There,” Hikaru declares triumphantly. “Now you can compare.”

“Compare?” Keito thinks that it might be time to cut Hikaru off, but then again Hikaru isn’t the one who has no idea what’s going on here. “Compare what?”

Keito is blinded by that grin again, followed by a pat on the shoulder as Hikaru pushes himself up. “You’ll see.”

Stupid BEST. Keito grumbles to himself as Hikaru walks away, wiping his left wrist on his shirt because Hikaru’s lips had been wet from his beer. It’s then that he realizes that that’s all it had been, staring at that spot like if he concentrated hard enough, he would feel something.

Over on his right wrist, his skin throbs for attention, and Keito glares at it in retaliation for everything he doesn’t want to think about. He had thought that drinking was supposed to make him forget, not become more aware to the point where his own limbs are mocking him.

“Hey,” that voice sounds, and the hairs on the back of Keito’s neck give him a hell of a shiver as Yuuto takes Hikaru’s vacated seat, not bothering to adhere to personal space courtesy either. “You look wrecked. You okay?”

“I think I should go home,” Keito answers, grabbing onto his wrist because his heart seems to be beating there and it almost hurts. “I’ll see you on Thursday. Enjoy your day off.”

“Hey, wait.” That giant bastard grabs Keito by that same wrist, intensifying the feeling tenfold, and this is just ridiculous. “Let’s get you some water and–”

“Come with me,” Keito blurts out, nearly falling over as he tries to get up with Yuuto pulling him back. “I want to…we should…I’m tired of this.”

Yuuto squints at him for a second, then nods and drops his wrist. “I’ll tell the others you don’t feel well and we’re leaving. Wait for me here.”

Nodding, Keito sits back down and heaves a sigh he hadn’t known he’d needed to get out. He’s not sure why he feels relieved to be bringing Yuuto home with him when Yuuto’s the reason he’s all fucked up to begin with, but it seems to satisfy whatever is all fucked up in the first place. He’s still trying to figure it out when Yuuto comes back, presenting a folded paper with handwritten instructions from Yabu for hangover prevention, and Keito lets Yuuto manhandle him to the door because it’s easier than trying to move on his own.

The train is silent, most other partiers having long since retired for the evening, and Keito reads the ads on the walls until the words start to blur. He closes his eyes instead, vaguely aware of gravity shifting, and the next time they open he’s bouncing on a long torso, his arms wrapped around broad shoulders.

“Put me down,” Keito slurs, burying his face in the fur on Yuuto’s coat collar because it’s incredibly cold outside. “I can walk.”

He cannot, as he proves by nearly falling on his ass, but Yuuto’s there to catch him by the arm, hauling him back up to his feet. Keito’s disorientation is more from just waking up than being drunk; the train ride had been long enough for him to sleep some of it off. He has no idea how Yuuto is still walking straight though, let alone carrying another person.

“Did you even drink tonight?” Keito demands, sounding more abrasive than he intends to, but Yuuto just laughs.

“Not nearly as much as you. I just had a beer and whatever shots BEST were passing out, most of which were weak and fruity because Yama-chan’s a lightweight.”

Keito snorts. “That’s true.”

He almost trips over a curb and belatedly realizes he’s in front of his building. Struggling for some semblance of adult, Keito finds his equilibrium and pushes ahead, practically pulling himself up the stairs by the railing and taking about six tries to get his key in the lock. Yuuto has to be humoring him, standing quietly to the side while Keito fights with the security door, but eventually Keito gets it open and tries not to wake up the whole building as he thunders down the hall.

This whole inviting Yuuto over thing becomes pointless when all he wants to do is fall face first into his bed, but he forces himself to stay upright long enough to pour them both a glass of water. That is undoubtedly number one on Yabu’s list, anyway. He does feel better after a couple swigs, though it’s still difficult to open his eyes all the way.

“Why did you kiss me?” he asks without thinking, because it’s been on his mind since it happened and his goddamn wrist hasn’t stopped reminding him since Yuuto’s been by his side.

Yuuto blinks, his eyes a little tired now, and smiles. “It’s New Year’s, right? I thought it would be cute. Was it a bad thing to do?”

“No, I just.” Keito stops abruptly, frowning as the words won’t come, and finally he just shoves his wrist in Yuuto’s face. “It won’t stop!”

Yuuto peers at the skin, presumably looking for some physical sign of whatever’s bothering Keito. “ _What_ won’t stop?”

“Where you…” This time Keito trails off, looking helplessly at Yuuto like the other man will figure out what he means if he’s desperate enough. “Dammit, Yuuto! Why did you have to do that?”

He’s almost whining now, and Yuuto stares at him so hard that Keito has to look away, suddenly uncomfortable with the eye contact. He doesn’t move his wrist, however, and the next thing he knows those same lips are in that same spot, this time lingering long enough to move back and forth, waking Keito up more than he would like.

“You look like this hurts,” Yuuto comments, speaking right into Keito’s skin, and Keito can’t suppress his full-body shiver. “Keito?”

“I liked it, okay,” Keito finally says, the words pouring out now that he’s admitted it. “I’ve felt nothing but weird tingles all night since you did it, and I drank too much because I didn’t want to think about what that meant, and I brought you home because I thought you could make it stop.”

“But if you like it, why should I make it stop?” Yuuto asks casually, like nothing Keito just said affects him at all, and Keito turns to gape at him until he sees those soft eyes on him. He’s not coherent enough to describe them, just that Keito feels like the most important thing in the world right now and the last thing he wants is for Yuuto to go away.

“I don’t make any sense,” Keito tells him, laughing at the way Yuuto tries to hide his smile behind Keito’s hand, and it’s Keito who brushes his fingers along Yuuto’s cheek, up where it’s smooth and down where his jaw is just starting to prickle. “You’re so different.”

He had meant that Yuuto is different from girls, because they’re the only ones Keito have felt like this around, but Yuuto just tilts his head toward Keito’s palm and loops those long fingers around his wrist, fingertips trailing lightly along his veins. It’s strangely erotic, making Keito shiver again, and this time Keito doesn’t look away, stares even harder so that maybe Yuuto will get it, if he hasn’t already.

“Keito.” It’s a stern voice, like Yuuto’s about to lecture him, and Keito braces himself for the worst. “You’re giving me mixed signals.”

“What?” Keito’s heart beats faster, now back in his chest, because Yuuto’s talking about this like he wants to do something about it. The mere thought of that both terrifies and excites Keito, which probably confuses Yuuto even more. “Oh, um. The signals are green.”

Both of Yuuto’s eyebrows rise. “Do you know what you’re saying?”

“I’m not that drunk anymore,” Keito insists, enunciating as properly as he can manage, except that it’s something like five o’clock in the morning and his tongue doesn’t want to work. “Kiss me already.”

His face instantly heats up at the demand, but it doesn’t stop there. Warmth surges down into his chest and it seems to combat the fear that has him shaking. It’s not even that dramatic, but right now this feels like the bravest thing he’s ever had to do, scarier than going to school in a new country or being thrown into a boyband with kids he didn’t know or applying to get into the one university he could attend. He can’t even count how many girls he’s kissed before, some of whom he didn’t even know, but the thought of kissing his best friend who happens to be a boy is terrifying.

Yuuto smiles at that, turning his head to brush his lips along Keito’s wrist again. “There.”

“Not like that,” Keito almost growls, surprised at the depth of his voice. The third kiss to his wrist had even more jolts of heat coursing throughout his body, leaving him oversensitive. Every fibre of his being wants him to grab Yuuto by the collar and kiss him, release some of this energy that’s all Yuuto’s fault anyway, but he doesn’t have the nerve.

“You look like you’re about to bolt right out the door into the snow,” Yuuto says, but he sounds a little amused as he tugs on Keito’s arm. “Come here.”

Keito swallows hard as he scoots closer, his heart nearing hypertension levels as Yuuto leans in, but all that happens is a forehead pressing against his while their noses bump. It’s incredibly relaxing, an exhale overcoming Keito without his knowledge, and he can’t help but smile when Yuuto turns his head from side to side to rub their noses together. Eskimo kisses, Keito remembers his mother calling them when he was young, and everything freaking out inside him seems to melt into something much more tolerable.

“You do it,” Yuuto whispers, his breath tickling Keito’s lips. “If you do it, I won’t pull away.”

He lets go of Keito’s wrist, which doesn’t move one centimeter from where he’s cupping Yuuto’s face, while Yuuto’s hand slides gently up Keito’s arm to rest on his shoulder. Such a casual touch feels so intimate, the heat within Keito becoming a slow-burning fire, but the small distance between them still seems like too much and Keito can’t bring himself to close it.

Then Yuuto’s fingers tighten in Keito’s shirt and Keito’s head tilts, his nose settling alongside Yuuto’s and lips press against his, slow and soft. Keito freezes at first, but the fire inside him won’t let him stay that way for very long and he kisses Yuuto properly, gasping when Yuuto reciprocates and their mouths are moving together. It seems to calm the persistent urges in Keito’s body, but not rid him of them completely, each kiss leaving him dizzier until he has to grab onto Yuuto’s arm to stay grounded, refusing to let go.

Eventually they break apart, neither one going far as Keito continues to lean his forehead against Yuuto’s while catching his breath. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Yuuto replies. “That was perfect.”

“It was?” Keito wants to pull back to look at Yuuto, but the pull to maintain physical contact is too strong.

“Yeah.” Yuuto swallows, which Keito can feel with how close they are. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while and thought I’d never _ever_ have a chance, so thank you.”

“You have?!” Now Keito’s heart is pounding again, anxiety welling up inside him, but it feels good at the same time.

“Don’t freak out, I don’t expect anything from you,” Yuuto lets out in a rush. He tries to pull away, but Keito won’t let him. “I know you’re not into guys, and you’re my best friend, so I’m fine with just this.”

“You are completely misreading my reaction,” Keito tells him, then crushes their mouths together again. Yuuto makes a noise of shock before wrapping his arms around Keito’s midsection, pulling their bodies closer as well, and Keito’s the one who parts his lips first, giving Yuuto’s a pointed lick. Then Yuuto’s tongue is swirling with his and if Keito was dizzy before, it’s nothing to how he feels now as all he knows is Yuuto and the way this makes him feel.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, but it’s starting to look lighter outside when they finally break apart, breathless and exhausted. Well, Keito’s exhausted, all of his energy from earlier in the evening finally catching up with him, but Yuuto doesn’t look that much better off with the way he’s leaning against Keito like he can’t hold himself up.

“Can we, maybe…” Yuuto pauses to yawn, which has Keito laughing because Yuuto looks frustrated at being interrupted. “Can we do this again in the morning? Later in the morning, I mean.”

“Yes, definitely,” Keito replies, even more charmed by Yuuto’s sleepy grin as he struggles to pull them both to their feet. In his head he’s continuing his answer—and the morning after, next week, next month, next _year_ —but he keeps that to himself. It’s enough of an effort to make it to his bedroom without ricocheting off of the walls, anyway, and he doesn’t think twice about collapsing into his bed with Yuuto still in tow, the pair of them easily curling together without letting go of each other.

“Please take care of me this year too,” Keito whispers, and Yuuto turns his head to kiss Keito’s wrist.


End file.
